Dragonball Needless
by rsox110
Summary: A pair of dragonballs have left the world, and it's up to Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo to gather them back in one month's time before the evil Adam Archlight uses Shenron's power for evil!
1. Chapter 1

Well I just recently got hooked onto the show Needless and being a DBZ fan too I decided to write a crossover between the two!

Chapter 1: Another set of Dragonballs?!

(Story takes place 2 years after Buu saga)

"Well what's the matter Dende?" Goku said. "You see there is a really big problem here, Pilaf used a secret set of Dragonballs and attempted to make a wish."

"HE WHAT?!" screamed Piccolo.

"It was a prototype Kami created, before creating the current Dragonballs, they didn't turn out to be so good, so he just hid them away." Said

"Looks like Pilaf found them and decided to be a huge dick and put the world in danger." said Vegeta.

"Not exactly, you see, to use them you need to speak to Shenron in Namekian, so I called off the wish and the Dragonballs disappeared, but instead of scattering across the planet, they kinda went to a different… universe." Said Dende.

"Well where'd they go Dende?" Asked Gohan.

"They went to a different universe, a universe that has just recovered from a world war, and the inhabitants are known as Needless." Said Dende.

"Don't sound tough to me." Said Vegeta.

"Don't under estimate them, according to King Kai some of them have god like powers, and they can take over the world!" Said .

"So what, Freiza was considered to be a god and Kakarrot was able to beat him." Said Vegeta.

"Yeah but I achieved a power from an ancient alien prophecy and beat him." Said Goku.

"Doesn't matter, the priority is to get these Dragonballs back, but how will we get there?" asked Piccolo.

"Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it has a special feature of traveling to different dimensions, when you get there watch out for a man named Adam Archlight, and kill him. He was recently resurrected by the remains of a scientific group called triple 6 and he's regained power of the area known as the black spot where the Needless live. Recover the Dragonballs in 1 month's time and we should be golden!" Said Dende.

"Why one month though?" asked Goku.

"Because in one month, if the Dragonballs aren't brought back… BOTH WORLDS WILL BE DESTROYED!" Screamed Popo.

The Z fighters gathered all the necessary equipment, dragon radar, senzu beans and most importantly food. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo got ready to leave.

"Remember, One month!" Yelled Dende.

"YUP!" Yelled Goku.

Into the portal they jumped and landed into what is known as… THE BLACK SPOT!

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Arrival

THUD THUD THUD THUD

Each one of the Z fighters hit the ground with a tremendous shake.

"Owwww!" Yelled Goku.

"Man up Kakarrot!" Yelled Vegeta.

"What does the radar say about the location of the first Dragonball Gohan?" Asked Piccolo.

"It's actually pretty close."

Our heroes walked across this mysterious black spot, a desert with many ruins of what was once Tokyo, Japan.

"So, what's our story if anyone asks?" Gohan asked.

"We come straight up, tell 'em what we're here for." Said Piccolo.

"Anyone fucks with us, we blow there fucking balls off." Said Vegeta.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Vegeta?" said Goku.

"No it's not," said Vegeta.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The radar rang and the dragonball was close by.

Our heroes flew to the spot where the dragonball was.

It was a old white church.

"Should we knock?" Asked Goku.

"KNOCKING'S FOR PUSSIES!"

Vegeta shot an energy wave at the door.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE FUCKERS GIVE US THE DRAGON BALL OR WE'LL BLOW" Vegeta was cut off.

He pumbled to the ground, a young woman with blue hair ambushed him and had a drill of a hand to his face.

"GET OFF ME WOMAN!?" Yelled Vegeta.

"NO WHY DID YOU BLOW UP OUR DOOR?" said the mysterious girl.

Many others came. A tall man with sun glasses on, a long trench coat with white hair and a cross around his neck. Along with a small boy with green hair and a blue outfit. Followed by a guy with orange spiky hair with a white outfit.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT?!" Said the Priest man.

"Please we come in peace, our friend here is a bit hard headed." Said Gohan.

"STOP!" yelled an old man.

He walked in, he had long white spiky hair and was in a white lab coat.

"What would you boys like?" he asked.

"We're here looking for sacred objects from our uhh... Land? They're called the dragonballs." Goku said.

The girl on top of Vegeta stood up.

"Doctor Gido, they tried to kill us!" Yelled the girl.

"Enough's enough, I believe that these men know what the significance of this orange orb with these blue stars represent." said.

"Not even I could interoperate the significance of this majestic orb." Said a girl walking in with silver hair.

"No all of you be polite and introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Tereyama, but everyone here calls me Uchida for some reason, so call me whatever!" Said the tall man with orange spiky hair.

"I'm Adam Blade, a successful experiment from the Adam project." Said the tall priest man.

"I'm Disc, an ancient cyborg from world war 3." Said the girl with silver hair.

"I'm Cruz, but everyone here calls me Yamada!" Said the young green haired boy.

"My name's Eve! Sorry for hurting you earlier mister!" Said the girl with the long dark blue hair.

"Tch, HURT ME, I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL A THING! My name is Vegeta, and I'M THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYINS!" Vegeta yelled, the whole world could probably hear the egotism in his voice.

"I'm Son Goku, or Goku for short, this is my son Gohan. We're both Sayins."

"My name is Piccolo, formally known as the Namek. We come from a different world, where that orb you carry has great power."

"Why do you mean great power pickle head?" Eve asked.

"IT'S PICCOLO! Once all seven are gathered the great dragon Shenron emerges and grants any wish. These were a prototype of the ones we have on our world. Someone tampered with them and they've ended up here. If we don't get all seven of them within a month's time from now, both of our worlds will be destroyed!"

BEEP! A loud noise was heard from outside. Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on.

A giant holographic screen appeared in the sky!

"Greetings, citizens of the Black Spot. It's your ruler Adam Archlight, everyone meet up at the new and improved Simeon building by 6am tomorrow. Don't worry, we won't have an incident like last time, those of you who are foolish and decide not to show up, will be KILLED!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Went the dragonradar!

"DAMN IT, THAT FUCKER ADAM ARCHLIGHT HAS THE DRAGONBALLS!" Yelled Gohan.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Cruz yelled.

"The radar just went crazy after his announcement! But how could he have known about them?" Gohan said

"I don't know, but we'll go to this Simeon place, and when we do, we're gonna stop him!"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Prince's arrogance

"Did ya' pack all the snacks Disk?" Cruz yelled.

"Don't worry Cruz they're all here." She replied.

"Everyone come outside!" yelled.

"Now we all agree that we won't go for a direct attack like someone (looks at blade) did last time! We have to use our brains, we will strike when the times right!" said.

"Right, we can't just go all out immediately, VEGETA!" yelled Goku.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL GO FOR THE FIRST STRIKE KAKKAROT?! IT'S ALWAYS YOU WHO FIGHTS THE ENEMY FIRST, LIKE CELL OR MAJIN BUU!"

"ENOUGH, LETS JUST GO AND GET YOUR DRAGONBALLS!" Blade yelled.

"Haha dragin them balls! Cracks me up everytime!" Uchida chuckled.

Our heroes walked through the Black Spot in the heat of the Japanese summer.

" head man, why are you green?" Eve asked.

"MY NAME IS PICCOLO! I'm an alien from the planet Namek, we're all green."

"Do you all have bad tempers too?" she asked.

Piccolo ignored her and walked ahead.

"You know we could just fly there right?" Gohan said.

"Or even better! Instant transmission!" Goku replied.

"What's an instant transmission?" Blade asked.

"Well just hold on to me and you'll see."

Everyone held onto Goku and with a blink of an eye arrived at the Simeon building. The outside was flooded of Needless, Old and Young. An opening in the building was visible, with Archlight, a tall woman with huge breasts and purple hair, a girl with green hair, three young girls and a mysterious hooded person.

"THAT'S MY SISTER UP THERE! Why would she go back with Archlight, I though she loved me!" Cruz cried.

"Well Yamada, maybe she didn't like you, maybe she thought you were annoying as Fuck and wanted to rip out your fucking guts and feed them to you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Damn Vegeta Calm down, he's just a boy. I'm sure your sister had some kinda fucked up reason to go back with Archlight little dude!" Uchida said.

"UCHIDA NOTH HELPING!" Eve said.

Adam Archlight started to speak,

"CITIZENS OF THE BLACKSPOT! I HAVE GATHERED YOU ALL HERE TODAY FOR GREAT NEWS FOR US NEEDLESS! WE HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH A MAGIC, A POWER FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD! THESE! THESE ARE THE DRAGONBALLS!"

"SO WHAT THEY'RE JUST SOME STUPID ORANGE ORB! I'M OUTTA HERE!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Archlight looked at the tall lady with the purple hair and nodded.

She levitated off the ground with two giant Chinese fans and used her powers to lift the man who yelled at Archlight.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT'S HER POWER?! SHE'S LIKE FREIZA!" Yelled Goku.

"Her name is Riru, she has the fragment of Telekinesis!" Disk replied.

Riru threw the man across back to the ground with a wicked force and blood and guts spilled everywhere.

"IF YOU DON'T BEHAVE WITH US, WE WILL KILL YOU. I HAVE 6 OF THESE DRAGONBALLS, 7 ARE NEEDED FOR THEM TO BE ACTIVATED. ONCE ACTIVATED A WISH WILL BE GRANTED FROM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! MY WISH IS FOR ALL NEEDLESS, TO CONTROL THE WORLD!"

A huge roar from the crowd erupted.

"THAT'S IT, I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS GUYS BICKERING! I'M GONNA DESTROY HIM MOLECULE BY MOLECULE!" Vegeta yelled and flew up directly at him.

"VEGETA NO!" Goku, Piccolo and Gohan yelled at the same time.

Vegeta flew right into Archlight at amazing speed, Archlight vanished out of nowhere. Vegeta crashed into the ground. One of the three young girls, the one with the blonde hair used her fragment power and knocked Vegeta out cold with her deadly fumes.

"We have to go save him!" Goku yelled.

"In time, our first priority is to stop Archlight from getting the last dragonball!" replied.

"IF YOU DON'T COMPREHEND WITH US, YOU'LL END UP LIKE THIS FOOL! WHO EVER CAN FIND THE LAST DRAGONBALL BY THE END OF THIS WEEK WILL RECEIVE AN EXTRA WISH FROM THE ETERNAL DRAGON!"

The crowed flooded out of the Simeon building, Archlight and his gang walked back into the building with Vegeta's body.

"Piccolo, how many wishes can this dragon grant?" Blade asked.

"Well, the current ones we have can grant 2 wishes, the ones before could grant only 1. Namek can grant 3. So my guess is 1 or 3. But the thing is, this dragon can only grant wishes if you speak to him in Namekian, that's why Kami didn't make these the official dragonballs, and stored them away."

"How do you know that you need to speak Namekian to get your wish Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Remember Gohan, the balls and I are one, I die, they're gone."

Uchida was in the back laughing, he couldn't handle all the dragonball references.

"This is our chance to strike, there has to be a secret entrance to the Simeon building." Gohan said.

"We can go through the back entrance, but it's risky." replied.

"But we need to save Vegeta, and make sure that Archlight doesn't get his hands on those balls!" Eve Yelled.

"HAHAHA YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP WITH THE BALLS JOKES!" Uchida yelled.

"SHUT UP UCHIDA!" Everyone yelled.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Archlight's Negotiation!  
"Okay, now the real question is, how are we gonna get in, I mean we can't pull a vegeta and just barge in!" Cruz said with no one paying attention.  
"What'd ya say kid?" Piccolo asked turning his head.  
Cruz facepalmed himself and said,  
"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET INTO THE SIMEON BUILDING?!" Cruz yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"Damn, didn't really think about that, I thought we'd do the same thing as last time and just get on another testament and cruise on right in." Uchida replied.  
"Uchida, that's not going to work this time, I'm pretty sure Simeon has gotten smarter since our last encounter with them, I mean, they've managed to revive Archlight and Riru, and have able to brainwash their whole entire company back together. We need a better plan." said stroking his mustache.  
"I've got an Idea! I'll just use the old Kamehameha wave and blast us right in!" Goku said with excitment on his face.  
"Yeah dad, that's not suspicious at all!" Gohan replied sarcastically.  
"Are you guys all forgetting something?" Piccolo asked as everyone turned and looked at him.  
"We have something that Archlight wants, and we want something that Archlight has. We have the last dragonball and he has the other six, we can get inside with it, and steal the dragonballs!" Piccolo said, being the clever one as usual.  
"But how do you plan on doing that head?" Eve asked with a serious look on her face.  
Piccolo with a mad look on his face replied, "MY NAME ISN'T PICKLE HEAD GOD DAMNIT! IT'S PICCOLO!" Piccolo screamed so loud the kai's could probably hear.  
"I've got an idea!" Disk replied with a smile on her face.  
"We'll just tell Archlight that if he wants the Dragonball, he'll have to fight us for it! We have twice the muscle power this time with Goku, Piccolo and Gohan. We can rescue Vegeta and take down Archlight and all his team!" Disk replied with her fist in the air.  
"That could work, we'll need to use our full strength though, there is no time for mistakes!" Blade said with a confident look on his face.  
"You can count me in!" Uchida said grinning and his thumb up.  
"Yeah!" Goku, Gohan and Piccolo replied.  
"But what know? What do we do, should we just walk in now and confront Archlight now?" asked.  
"No, we wait till tomorrow, we need to plan our attack, it'd be foolish to attack head on." Goku said, having experience of fighting.  
"Yes, we don't want to have another incident like we did last time." Eve said looking at Blade.  
"HEY WE CAME TO SAVE YOUR ASS FROM ARCHLIGHT!" Blade yelled with a fiece look.  
"Okay everyone hold on tight!" Goku said.  
Our heroes instant transmissioned back to the church where they prepared for the great attack they had to face the next day.  
(NEXT DAY)  
Our heroes arrive at the Simeon building in the center of the Black Spot, people flooded the outside of the building, holding fake dragonballs with grins on their faces.  
"Damn, so many people with balls here!" Eve said looking like a baby seeing candy.  
"HAHA You guys really need to stop with these ball jokes!" Uchida said laughing on the ground hysterically.  
"Honestly Uchida, that was so last chapter!" Eve said turning her head and crossing her arms.  
Archlight and his team soon appered at the top of the Simeon building with a microphone, as he said,  
"CITIZENS OF THE BLACK SPOT! THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BROUGHT THE DRAGONBALLS PLEASE ENTER THROUGH THE DOOR THAT WILL OPEN BELOW, THOSE OF YOU WITHOUT A DRAGONBALL WAIT OUT HERE. WE WILL SEE WHICH ONE OF YOU LUCK FOLK HAS THE REAL DRAGONBALL!" Archlight said with a devilish grin on his face.  
Everyone rushed through the door. Once entered there was a long line that led outside the Simeon building.  
"Nope sorry sir, this is the wrong Dragonball, please wait outside the building and wait until the real dragonball is found!" Said one of Archlights worker ladies with a smile on her face.  
Our heroes confidently walked up to table with the four star dragonball.  
Piccolo with grin on his face said, "I believe that this is the dragonball you have been looking for?"  
The ball started glowing, along with the other 6 dragonballs.  
"Call Master Archlight right now!" One of the workers yelled.  
Archlight came immedietly with that devilish grin on his face and the cockiest look on his face and said, "Ahhh so this is the last dragonball, and who better to deliver it than my old friend Adam Fucking Blade! HAHAHA!"  
Disk stepped up to Archlight and said, "We'll give you this dragonball, but you have to fight us for it!"  
"NO GIVE ME THE DAMN BALL AND I'LL GIVE YOU THAT DAMN WISH!" He yelled with a fiery look.  
Goku stepped in and said, "No Archlight we want those dragonballs!"  
"YOU KNOW WHAT FINE! I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL FOR THE DAMN BALLS! I'LL JUST HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YOU'LL HAVE THE WORST FUCKING TIME OF YOUR LIFE! MY NEEDLESS ARE THE MOST POWERFUL IN ALL THE BLACK SPOT!" Archlight said walking away.  
"That's not all though!" Gohan stepped in and said.  
Archlight turned his head back and replied, "What's that boy?"  
Cruz stepped in and said, "We want Vegeta back too!"  
Archlight chuckled and said, "Fine, you can have your friend back, once you defeat us, if you defeat us that is!" He walked away and told his worker lady to escort our heroes to a room.  
Our heroes arrived in a arena, where thousands of Simeon workers and members of Riru's girl squadron were cheering, The door on the other side opened with three figures appered.  
"Alright you guys, I'll fight first!" Blade said with his fist quenched and was ready to take on his first opponent!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Blade's defeat!  
*Authors Note I was spelling Arclight's name wrong the whole time, it's Arclight not Archlight :P  
Our Heroes are at this colleseum like arena, the stadium is packed, kinda like a football stadium. It certainly felt like the superbowl, that's for sure. Our heroes took a seat on the side line to watch the fight. Blade was ready to take on his opponent.  
"BIG BROTHER!" Yelled a little girl with pink hair, red rosy cheeks and with a teddy bear in her right arm, waving her left arm at blade.  
"MIO!" Blade yelled with his nose bleeding and his eyes wide open.  
Gohan was confused and turned to Eve and asked, "What's up with Blade and that little girl, who are these girls."  
Eve replied with a sad look on her face, "They're the Beautiful Girl Squadron. Simeon's best group of Needless outside of Arclight's Great Ones. The little girl is Mio, we found her before meeting Disk at Iron Mountain. She maybe young but she's insanley strong. Her fragment is Power. She calls Blade big brother because Blade and her have some kind of special relationship. The girl with the blue hair is their leader, Stesuna. She's the fastest Needless I've ever seen, that's her fragment, speed. The last girl, the girl with the blonde hair. She's Kuchinashi. She's not a talker but she's very powerful. Her fragment is fragrance. She can use her special fragrance to immoblilize someones powers and control their actions. They're extremly powerful."  
"She's right, Blade couldn't defeat them last time, he needed the help of Set and Solva, but they left the black spot 2 years ago." Cruze said with his head looking at the ground."  
"Don't worry Cruze, I'm pretty sure Blade can take care of himself, I've sensed his power level, and he's one tough cookie!" Piccolo said grinning at Cruze.  
"Plus if Blade doesn't do that well there's always us!" Uchida said with a fiery aura around himself.  
The fight was about to begin, Blade started stretching his leg muscles and his arm muscles.  
"READY... FIGHT!" The announcer yelled, the crowed in the arean went crazy!  
Blade ran up to Mio and yelled, "LITTLE BOY!" With flames at over 600 degrees running at as fast as he could.  
Mio jumped up in the air and wacked Blade in the face with her teddy bear. Kuchinashi followed with her deadly fragrances and paralyzed Blade. He was struggling. Stetsuna walked over to Blade and said,  
"The more you struggle, the more this is gonna hurt!"  
She dissapered quickly and out of nowhere started throwing punches at Blade.  
The fragrance wore off, and Blade was pissed off.  
"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCH! THAT'S IT!" He cried with anger in his eyes.  
"TEMPEST THREAD!" He caught Stestuna in his deadly web and wrapped her up.  
"Haha! Only the almighty god can break through these strings!" He laughed  
Stetsuna started struggling like a fly in a spider web. She couldn't break loose.  
"We have to save her!" Mio yelled.  
She wacked her Teddy bear and caught Blade off gaurd.  
"NOW KUCHINSASHI! USE YOUR LILLITH TEMPTATION ATTACK!"  
The machine on Kuchinashi's arm started moving rapidly.  
The announcer announced, "Ladies and gentalmen, please wear your gas masks provided underneath your seats! Thank you!"  
"GAS MASK?!" yelled.  
"Haha, this is why I love being a cyborg!" Disk chuckled.  
"Don't worry guys, I've got this. Gather around me!" Goku said.  
Goku used an energy shield that protected our heroes from Kuchinashi's deadly attack.  
Blade started laughing, the crowd was surprised.  
"Hahaha! Don't you remember, the Lillith's Temptaions makes the opponent see there greatest desires! And mine is right here! Being surrounded by beautiful girls!" Blade chuckled.  
"OH NO I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT BLADE LIKES LITTLE GIRLS!" Mio cried.  
"No worries Mio, the Lillith's Temptation was strong enough to break the strings of the Tempest thread, and allows me to do this!" Tsetsuna cried, running towards blade at the speed of light.  
She knocked blade cold with her powerful punches.  
Blade fell to the ground totally knocked out cold.  
"NO !" Cruz yelled with tears in his eyes.  
Blade opened his eyes and coughed out blood, and stood up.  
"Uhhh, I can't fight any longer. There beauty... IT'S TOO POWERFUl!" Blade cried with a bloody nose.  
"Fine, then I'll fight!" Gohan said standing up.  
"Ohhh, the cute boy's fighting us now!" Mio giggled.  
Gohan blushed and said, "Your flattering comments won't effect me, I've got a girlfriend!"  
Stetsuna went up to Mio and said, "I'll go get our secret weapon, Master Arclight said that he's a hell of a fighter."  
Mio nodded knowing that Gohan's not your everyday fighter.  
Stetsuna walked away with only Mio and Kuchinashi left.  
Gohan grinned and said, "So you think your blue haired friend was fast huh?"  
Gohan appered out of nowhere and surprised Mio.  
Mio was surprised and said, "How'd you-" she was cut off by Gohans punch.  
She went flying across the areana.  
She got back up and wacked her teddy at Gohan. Gohan dodged her attack without any struggle.  
She was no match for the Sayin fighter.  
"Woohoo, atta boy Gohan, Show her who's boss!" Goku screamed knowing Gohan would easily win the fight.  
"You've trained Gohan well carrot head!" Eve said smiling.  
Goku laughed and said, "It's Goku! Don't thank me, thank Piccolo. He did most of Gohan's training. If it weren't for Piccolo's training to Gohan, non of us would be standing here right now!"  
"What do you mean?" Uchida asked.  
"Gohan saved the world when he was only 10 years old, against a evil monster Cell." Piccolo replied with a smile on his face.  
Meanwhile in one of the prison cells in Simeons basement.  
"Get up Vegeta! Time for lunch!" Stetsuna cried laughing.  
"WOMAN, THE FOOD HERE IS GARBAGE, I'VE BEEN VOMITING FOR THREE DAYS STRAIGHT YOU STUPID BITCH!" Vegeta yelled with anger in his voice.  
"Don't worry, here take this pill. It's a new product of Simeons. It's a meal pill. It has the nutrition of a meal and will get you back together in no time!" Stetsuna winked and smiled at Vegeta.  
Vegeta was starving and wanted to have a decent meal, Stetsuan handed over the pill along with a glass of water. Vegeta swollowed the pill and drank the water.  
Vegeta coughed and said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME WOMAN?"  
Vegeta collapsed to the ground, Stetsuan grinned and said, "Now. Our secret weapon is complete. With Vegeta brainwashed to be on our side now. We will be unstoppable!"  
End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Battle of the Sayins  
*Authors note, it's Cruz not Cruze, I really need to learn how to spell their names :P  
Gohan was beating the living tar out of the Beautiful Girl's Squadron. He wasn't even in his super sayin form.  
"Alright girls, I'm back!" Stetsuna screamed with a smile on her face.  
"Stetsuna!" Mio said with hope back in her eyes.  
"This guy's crazy, non of Kuchinashi's fragrances work on him! This guy's even faster than you are!" Mio cried with tears coming down her face.  
"Don't worry, look who I brought back from the dead!" Stetsuna chuckled.  
"Is it Satin?" Kuchinashi wrote on her notepad.  
"No silly, it's shorty!" She chuckled  
In the door behind the Beautiful Girls Squadron was a figure, with spiky hair, and a blue leotard.  
"It's !" Cruz yelled.  
"BUT HOW?! HOW DID THEY CONTROL HIM?!" Piccolo yelled.  
"Disk do a scan check!" yelled.  
"I can't tell! They probably made him do something that brainwashed him!" She replied with a confused look on her face.  
"LIKE WHAT?" Blade asked earger to know.  
"Perhaps they tormented him by making him watch some kind of brainwashing movie?" Disk said.  
"That only happens in the movies, it's got to be something else!" Uchida replied.  
"Guys, don't worry, I'm pretty sure Gohan can handle this. He's the top student in his class, he'll find a way to save Vegeta." Goku replied confidently.  
Vegeta stepped up and pushed the three girls away.  
"ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU BOY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR FATHER!" Vegeta yelled pointing at Gohan.  
"Bring it on Vegeta!" Gohan said grinning at Vegeta.  
The two sayins squared off and disappered.  
"WOW THEIR FAST!" Cruz yelled.  
"I've never seen anything like this!" Eve said  
Goku and Piccolo just kept on moving there eyes like this was nothing special.  
"How can you keep up with them?!" Eve yelled feeling like a pre schooler.  
"You've just gotta sense their energy and you'll get it.  
Vegeta and Gohan were moving faster than light.  
Gohan was no match for Vegeta's new power.  
Vegeta elbowed Gohan right in the gut and Gohan went flying down.  
Vegeta walked up to Gohan's body and said, "NOW BOY ANY LAST WORDS?"  
"F-F-FUCKK OFF V-VEGETA!" Gohan said with blood all over his face.  
Vegeta threw Gohan to the other side of the arena, and Gohan was close to dying.  
Goku ran to Gohan.  
"GOHAN, EAT THIS FAST!"  
Goku gave Gohan a senzu bean, Gohan swollowed it and regained health.  
"WOW, WHAT DID DO?!" Cruz asked Piccolo.  
"It's called a senzu bean, it can heal the injuries of anyone, even if they're close to dying.  
Goku brought Gohan to the sideline of the arena where our heroes were standing.  
"Alright, you guys, I can't do this alone, Uchida, Blade and Eve come with me. We're going to fight all four of them together."  
"Why can't we bring Piccolo?" Uchida asked.  
"If I go, Vegeta might try to kill me, then if I die, the dragonballs go away, and both our worlds will be destroyed in an instant." Piccolo responded.  
The four fighters walked back to the arena.  
"Alright, I'll get Vegeta, Blade go for Mio. Uchida use your fiery powers against Kuchinashi and Eve you've got Stetsuna, got it?"  
"Got it!" They all replied.  
"LET'S GO!" Goku yelled.  
Vegeta was surprised that Goku wasn't going super sayin against him. So he didn't bother to power up.  
The match was more even now with Goku vs Vegeta. But the others weren't doing so well.  
Setsuna's speed was too much for Eve to handle, and only Gohan could match her speed, but he was still recovering. Mio strength was too powerful, and she was dodging all of Blade's attacks. Uchida was doing better, his little boy's and vulcan shots were destroying some of the fumes from her fragrances, but Kuchinashi was far smarter than Uchida and caught him off gaurd many times.  
"Team regroup!" Goku yelled going back to the sidelines.  
"We need to create a better plan!" He yelled.  
"I've got one, I think!" Cruz said nervously.  
"Well, why don't you guys do a rotation battle?" Cruz asked.  
"What do you mean Yamada?" Eve asked.  
"Well switch off your opponent every few mintues, catch them off gaurd, could probably take them down easily!"  
"Damn Yamada, that just might work!" Blade said confidently.  
The four fighters went back to the field, and did exactly as Cruz told them too.  
After the first minute they rotated, Goku fought Mio, Blade to Vegeta, Eve to Kuchinashi and Uchida to Stetsuna.  
With one kick from Goku, Mio was gone for good. She was knocked out cold. Goku then took down Kuchinashi and Stetsuna quickly and it was four against one out of nowhere.  
"Damn you Kakarrot!" Vegeta cried.  
"BLADE, USE YOUR TEMPEST THREAD!" Goku yelled  
Blade used his tempest thread and cought Vegeta off gaurd.  
"UCHIDA, LITTLE BOY ME!"  
"Gotch'ya Goku!"  
Goku went flying towards Vegeta with Eve in his arms.  
"EVE NOW!"  
"DOPPLE GANGER!" Eve turned her arm into a drill drilled through Vegeta's stomach.  
Vegeta fell to the ground, and was restored to normal.  
Goku went down and ran over to Vegeta.  
"You okay man?" he asked.  
"Kakarrot, you fucking idiot!" Vegeta laughed while coughing out blood.  
Piccolo came over and healed Vegeta's wounds.  
Arclight came up on a big screen and said,  
"Well done! You've completed level 1! Now you shall face level 2! Riru, and Aruka! In the mean time, please help yourself for some lunch in the cafeteria!"  
The screen closed.  
"Let's go get something to eat you guys, I'm starving!" Goku said as usual.  
Everyone laughed and walked to the cafteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fashionably Late  
Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were stuffing them selves as usual. Eating any bit of food that was on the table.  
"God, how can you guys eat like that?" Cruz asked with a surprised look on his face.  
Even Blade and Uchida were surprised, and they eat a lot too.  
"Honestly you guys are just like monkeys!" Eve said crossing her arms.  
"Well that is the politically correct term for a Sayin!" Gohan said with noodles in his face.  
Everyone in the cafetria was looking at the three Sayins.  
"MORE SOUP PLEASE!" Goku yelled to the Simeon lady.  
"BRING MORE PASTA TOO! I NEED THE CARBS!" Vegeta yelled.  
The Beautiful Girls Squadron came over to their table.  
"Wow you guys sure eat a lot! How can you guys eat so much?!" Mio asked.  
"We are Sayins, all we know is how to fight, eat, and sleep!" Vegeta said with pork chops in his mouth.  
"YOU GUYS WERE A GREAT FIGHT TODAY!" Goku said spitting rice all over Stetsuna's face.  
She wiped it off and said, "Yeah, we were no match for you guys. We just wanted to congradulate you guys on your victory!"  
"Hey, if I don't mind asking, are you guys the last of the sayins?" asked.  
"No, Kakarrot and I have two sons back home, my son Trunks and his son Goten. Kakarrot and I are the last full blooded sayins. Gohan, Goten and Trunks are half sayin and human." Vegeta replied.  
"W-w-what happened to the rest of your people then?" Mio asked nervously after seeing the power of the sayins.  
"An evil monster, Friez, AKA the guy who's responsible destroying many civilizations in our world. When I was about your age pinky, Frieza blew up the planet Vegeta knowing that we were becoming too powerful of a race." Vegeta said looking down at his food.  
"Oh, he knew that you guys were becoming too powerful of a race." Disk said.  
"So he killed off all your people." Blade said continuing Disk's comment.  
"So, did any one survive besides you too?" Uchida asked.  
"Yes, Broly the legendary Super Sayin, but we killed him. Nappa, my former fucktard right hand man, and Turlus, but we killed him too." Vegeta said.  
"So, what happened to Freezer then?" Eve asked.  
"FRIEZA was killed by Kakarrot on the planet Namek." Vegeta said correcting Eve.  
"Frieza did end up killing all but 1 person on my home planet, but we did manage to revive them back with the dragonballs." Piccolo added.  
The cafeteria assistant came over and said, "I'm sorry sir but you guys finished the last of the pasta and the soup! Along with everything else in our kitchen!"  
"Awww man, that was just my appetizer!" Goku cried.  
"Goku quit being such a fat ass!" Piccolo replied.  
"Hey!" Goku replied.  
Everyone at the table started laughing.  
An announcement from the intercom interuppted the conversation.  
"WILL THE DREAM TEAM PLEASE REPORT BACK TO THE ARENA FOR THE SECOND FIGHT!"  
"Dream team?" Uchida asked confusingly.  
"Yeah! That's our team name!" Eve said joyfully.  
"WHY THE DREAM TEAM?!" Blade said with anger in his voice.  
"Well I don't really know, but it rhymes!"  
Our heroes walked back to the arena waiting for their second fight.  
"Oh boy guys, I don't think I can fight this round!" Goku whined.  
"Yeah dad I don't thinks so too." Gohan said agreeing with his father.  
"Count me out too, I think I might puke!" Vegeta said with a sick look on his face.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! We need your help for this fight!" Piccolo cried  
"I ate too much, I need at least a couple of hours to let all the food that I ate to digest!" Goku replied laughing.  
"Oh god, alright, Then Blade, Uchida and Eve your with me. Disk give me a status update on our next opponents." Piccolo said.  
"Riru, she once owned a section of the black spot, her fragment is pyschokenisis. One of the most powerful fragments out there, if not the most powerful. Blade you're going too need to learn it ASAP!"  
"Gotch'ya Disk!" Adam Blade replied confidently.  
"Aruka Schilt, she's Cruz's older sister, her fragment is Agni Schiwatas, the most powerful fire fragment ever."  
"Alright guys, we're dealing with someone who can levitate stuff and someone who can burn your balls off here!" Uchida said nervously.  
"Man up Uchida, we took 'em down once, we can do it again!" Blade said laughing.  
"Here's the plan, Blade uses Tempest Thread, and Eve and Uchida distracts them, I kill 'em with my Special Beam Cannon, got it?" Piccolo said removing his turban and cape.  
The two opponents walked in confidently.  
Riru smiled and said, "looks like your little brother's pathetic friends are here to play again! Hahaha!"  
"Looks like it, you may have beaten me last time! But this time, I will show no mercy!"  
Blade Immediately used his tempest thread while Uchida was firing little boys and Riru, and Eve was distracting Riru with her dopple ganger.  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON... FIRE!" Piccolo yelled.  
Riru grinned and pulled out her giant Chinese fan and stoped the attack, she was somehow able to re direct the attack back at Piccolo, and it pierced right through his arm cutting it off clean!  
A gasp came from the crowd, they then started cheering for Riru and Aruka.  
Piccolo was trying to catch his breath after his arm was on the ground.  
"GO ON WITHOUT ME, IT'S STILL THREE AGAINST TWO!"  
"UCHIDA DOUBLE LITTLE BOY ON ARUKA!" Blade yelled.  
It was fire against fire, Blade and Uchida against Aruka. On the other side, Riru's pychokenisis was destroying Eve. It looked like Frieza against the Namekians all over again. Non of Blade and Uchida's attacks did anything against Aruka.  
"EVE SWITCH OPPONENTS WITH ME!" Blade yelled.  
Eve nodded as they switched.  
Blade was trying to learn the pyschokenisis power from Riru, but everytime he got she'd bring him back down.  
Eventually Blade, Eve and Uchida were down and all that stood was left was Piccolo with one arm.  
"Any last words green one?" Riru said grinning devishly at Piccolo.  
Piccolo grinned at her. "AHHHHHHH!"  
Piccolo's arm regenerated back! The crowd was amazed.  
"WOW PICCOLO! YOU DID IT!" Gohan yelled.  
"Haha I need a certain amount of time to regain power to regenerate my arm haha!" Piccolo laughed.  
Piccolo used his scatter shot and sent Riru and Eve flying away.  
"YOU LITTLE GREEN FUCKER, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Riru yelled.  
"Ohhhh your friend Piccolo's gonna have it now!" Mio said to Goku.  
"Where'd you come from?!" Goku asked.  
"We were in the stands watching, but we had to come tell you this." Milo replied  
"Your friends in deep shit now!" Kuchinashi wrote on her note pad.  
"What do you mean?!" Gohan yelled.  
"Just watch!" Stetsuna said smiling.  
Riru used her powers to lift Piccolo off the ground, and started to squeeze his body with her two fingers, like the force power in Star Wars.  
"AHHHHHH HELP!" Piccolo cried.  
All of a sudden some cried.  
"SUPER GHOST KAMEKAZI ATTACK!"  
Fell to the ground.  
"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT?!" She yelled.  
It was non other than, Gotenks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Another Sayin?!  
Everyone was surprised to see Gotenks, he wasn't even in his super sayin form but his power was still unreal.  
"Gotenks, how did you get here?!" Piccolo asked still being surprised.  
"Dende told us that you guys were getting your asses wooped so he told us as in Trunks and Goten to fuse and come rescue your sorry asses!" Gotenks said laughing.  
"Who's that guy, he's pretty cute!" Mio said being marveled at Gotenks.  
"That's my son and Vegeta's son fused together!" Goku said.  
"What do you mean fused? Like biologically fused in a labratory?!" said not understanding what Goku had said.  
"No, it's a technique called the fusion dance, two beings of the same power and about the same height preform the dance and a new being is created with power far beyond the both of them seperatley and have qualities of the two!" Goku replied.  
"So do you think Uchida and I could do this dance?" Blade said eagerly.  
"Maybe! We'll have to see, but the thing is that the fusion only last for 30 minutes. After that you'd have to wait a few hours to do it again." Goku said looking down at the ground.  
"I think he could take them down in a mere 5 minutes!" Vegeta said proudly.  
Gotenks was ready to fight his opponent. He pointed his figer at Aruka and yelled,  
"Watch this one you little whore!"  
"WATCH YOU'RE MOUTH YOU FUCKING BRAT!" She yelled in anger and prepared for one of her powerful attacks.  
"GALACTIC DONUT!" Gotenks yelled.  
Three powerful rings shot out and wrapped around Aruka.  
"DAMN IT I CAN'T MOVE, RIRU HELP!" Aruka said barley able to breath.  
"Ka- BOOM!" Gotenks yelled and the Galactic donut blew up, causing Aruka to fall to the ground.  
Aruka on the ground, bruises and blood everywhere.  
"You little, b-bitch!" She yelled.  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Riru yelled at Gotenks pulling out her fan.  
She used her powerful pyschokenisis against Gotenks.  
Gotenks was paralyzed, couldn't move an inch.  
Riru smirked at Gotenks and moved him from side to side as he hit the walls of each side of the arena.  
"OUCH, OUCH!" Gotenks yelled in pain after everytime he hit the wall.  
"Honestly Kakarrot, I get shivers everytime I see this woman!" Vegeta yelled in anger.  
"Why's that Vegeta?" Goku replied.  
"She honestly reminds me of Frieza, Frieza used that pyschokenisis thing on many Sayins. He killed many great warriors. Damn it if I only listened to him!" Vegeta yelled with tears running down his face.  
"What do yo mean him Vegeta?" Goku questioned.  
"There was a great and powerful Sayin, his uncle was rumored to be the legendary Super Sayin, he was feared throughout the Galaxy, his family was the strongest in all the Planet Vegeta, but they had honor, and didn't want to take any control of anyone. A few days before our great planet blew up he came up to me and told me to leave, he said that Frieza was plotting something real bad and that I should leave. But no one listened to him!" Vegeta cried.  
"Who was he?!" Goku replied.  
"His name is Shang, we could really use his help right now!" Vegeta said quietly.  
Back in the arena, Gotenks looked like shit. Aruka's agni shciwatas was murdering Gotenks and Riru's pyschokenisis was strangeling Gotenks.  
"GUYS WE'VE GOTTA HELP THEM!" Eve yelled.  
"Don't worry Eve, Gotenks still has something up his sleeve!" Gohan replied confidently.  
"How do you know?" Cruz replied doubtfully.  
"Watch right now!" Gohan said smiling.  
Piccolo still on the ground recovering yelled.  
"GOTENKS, IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTRA VOLLEYBALL ATTACK!"  
"OKAY, WELL GET ME OUT OF THIS PYSCHOKENISIS SHIT!" Gotenks yelled in pain.  
Piccolo fired another ki blast and Gotenks was back in action.  
"LET'S GO!" Gotenks yelled.  
Gotenks pointed his finger at Riru and a giant volleyball came and wrapped around her.  
Gotenks and Piccolo started rallying the ball back and forth and Gotenks spiked it back on the ground.  
"HIYA! TAKE THAT YOU BITCH!" Gotenks said while laughing.  
With Gotenks off gaurd, Aruka came charging right at him and tackled him to the ground with a fiery punch, leaving a severe 3rd degree burn.  
Gotenks knocked out cold then unfused.  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled.  
"Yeah Goten?" Trunks replied nervously.  
"We're screwed!" Goten said running back to the sidelines.  
Piccolo called for a timeout.  
"What are we gonna do know you guys?" Uchida said nervously and started to panic.  
"I don't know, I still need my food to digest, these chicks could probably take down a Super Sayinm damnit. We can't win this!" Goku yelled.  
"How much longer till your food digest ?" Cruz asked.  
"I dunno, Disk scan me!" Goku said.  
"Scanning... 45 minutes for you Goku. 30 for Vegeta and 15 for Gohan!" Disk replied.  
"I think I'll go now, I don't care if I'm blowing chunks out there, maybe that'll distract them!" Gohan said laughing.  
"Gohan, your dad just said that these two combinded could take down a Super Saying!" Eve said dumbly.  
"It's Super Sayin, Eve. I think I've got something up my sleeve!" Gohan said walking to the arena.  
Gohan walked slowly and gave a serious look to them both.  
"Well look who it is. Gohan!" Riru said laughing at him.  
"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A." Gohan yelled, while charging his ultimate attack and powering up to a Super Sayin.  
"Look at that Riru, he changed the color of his hair! Haha!" Aruka said laughing.  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE." He was getting ready, eletric sparks were coming out, the crowd started to gasp. Shit was about to go down.  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA."  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE."  
There was a pause. Gohan then dissapered.  
"HA-" Gohan was cut off. Aruka knew what his plan was. He jabbed him right in the stomach real hard. Gohan was indeed blowing chunks.  
"GOHAN!" Goten yelled across the arena.  
Riru levitated Gohan infront of her.  
"WHAT SHOULD I DO TO HIM, OH LOYAL WORKERS OF SIMEON?" Riru yelled at the crowed.  
"KILL HIM!" Many replied.  
"Any last words?" Riru whispered.  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Goku yelled.  
"KAKARROT NO! IT'S TOO RISKY, YOUR GONNA VOMIT!" Vegeta replied.  
No one was in condition to fight, Piccolo's arm was still healing. Goten and Trunks had to wait to fuse again. Eve, Uchida and Blade were in no shape either.  
"We need a fucking miracle right now." Vegeta said looking up at the ceeling.  
All of a sudden a quick beam came out and shot Riru right in the shoulder.  
Gohan fell to the ground and a mysterious figure picked him up.  
"KRILLIN IS THAT YOU?" Goku yelled.  
"NO... IT'S... IT CAN'T BE... IT'S SHANG!" Vegeta yelled joyfully.  
"Yah missed me?" Shang said smiling at Vegeta.  
*Author's note: Shang isn't a real character obviously


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Shang's Other Half?!  
"W-w-what the hell, how'd you get here?!" Vegeta said in shock.  
"Is this the Chang guy you were talking about earlier Veggie man?" Eve asked in a serious voice.  
"MY NAME IS VEGETA YOU FUCKTARD! And yes, this is SHANG not CHANG!" Vegeta replied visciously.  
"His power... it's, UNREAL!" Piccolo cried in shock.  
"He's so, strong!" Goku cried.  
"How can you guys tell, he's just standing there." Blade said in confusion.  
"No Blade, I just finished scanning him, he's insanely strong, I couldn't finish scanning him or else my mother board would shut down!" Disk cried.  
"Heh, long time no see Vegeta!" Shang said smirking while bringing Gohan's injured body to the sideline.  
"You, I've heard of you, Kami told me of you!" Piccolo cried.  
"Yes, after Frieza destroyed our beloved planet Vegeta, I've lived in the other world and Grand Kai's right hand man." Said Shang.  
"Wait, how come I didn't see you there then?" Goku asked in confusion.  
"I'm a very busy man Goku, I work for all the Kai's. Currently working for Old Supreme Kai, he contacted Dende half an hour ago telling him to send me here to help." Shang replied.  
"Where's the rest of your group Shang? The ones that went off with you?!" Vegeta cried.  
Shang turned his head away and said, "Frieza and Cooler, they found us and Ambushed us, My brothers and my two younger sisters and I escaped with our uncle, but the rest died. We ended up on Earth. There we met Kami, and he hooked us up with Jobs in the other world, well all of us except my eldest brother. He was killed by Frieza."  
"But how?" Vegeta asked.  
"He ventured off in Space, drunk as a motherfucker and well, died." Shang replied.  
"He's know in HELL where King Yemma sent him off, let's just say... He wasn't the nicest guy." Shang continued.  
"Well, lemme take care of these two and we'll chit chat later. Oh and Blade, I reccomend you pay attention and try to learn some of my moves!" Shang said and winked.  
"Sure." Blade said not paying attention.  
Shang walked over to the arena, Riru and Aruka were still injured but still powerful.  
"Look at that! Another one to come and fight us Aruka! He's just walked into his death!" Riru said laughing.  
"SHANG, LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW, COME ON LET ME HAVE SOME FUN!" Said a voice in Shang's head.  
"Fine, as long as you don't go too crazy, if you do I'm taking over then!" Shang said to the voice in his head.  
Shang started to transform. The necklace he was wearing started to glow, his eyes turned red and a dark aura was formed. A new Shang appered, a dark Shang appered.  
"I'm walking into death? I AM DEATH!" Yelled the evil Shang.  
Riru couldn't move, she was paralyzed with fear.  
Every step he took brought even more fear in Riru and Aruka.  
"Please stay away, you win we forefit!" Aruka said crying on her knees.  
"HAHAHA!" Evil Shang yelled.  
"PREPARE YOUR SOUL! I'M FEELING VERY HUNGRY!" He yelled.  
"Okay buddy that's enough, I thought you were gonna just play around, you took it a bit too extreme!" Shang said to his counterpart, and took over his body.  
"Okay let's do this for real!" Shang cried.  
"You first you big boobed whore!" He yelled at Riru.  
"Hey! These boobs express my beauty you little fucker!" She yelled in anger.  
Shang did a quick instant transmission and came up right behind Riru.  
"KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAAAAA!"  
"WOOOW HE KNOWS THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!" Trunks yelled in excitment.  
"You're next you little green haired slut!" He yelled at Aruka.  
"HEY DIE YOU FAGGOT!" She yelled back in anger.  
Shang did the same thing but grabbed her neck.  
Aruka was in shock, she started to cry again.  
"Please, don't break my neck! Anything but that!"  
Shang laughed used a powerful ki blast and knocked her to the ground.  
"That's how you beat a girl in a fight, call her a slut, catch off gaurd, and play dirty!" Shang said walking away.  
Aruka and Riru were both out cold.  
"Wow PF Changs, you were amazing out there!" Eve yelled looking at Shang with her glossy eyes.  
"Yeah, you're really strong!" Mio said agreeing with Eve.  
"You should join our Girls Squadron!" Stetsuna cried.  
"I'll pass on that!" Shang said laughing and walking away.  
"Uhhh what did you want me to learn from that fight Shang?" Blade asked.  
"Oh right, watch carefully, and learn... KAMEHAME... HAAAAAAAAAA!" Shang used his Kamehameha wave on Blade.  
"LEARNED IT... KAMEHAMEHA!" Blade said using his kamehameha wave.  
It was weak but it was something.  
Arclight's face appered on the screen again, he was very impressed this time.  
"Well done, now it's time for you all, to face MY ULTIMATE FIGHTER!" He said laughing.  
Riru and Aruka's bodies were taken by Simeon's paramedics and the new fighter came out.  
She was hooded and about 5'6 and her black hair was peaking out through her hood.  
She slowly removed her hood and revealed her true face. She was a girl about 16 years old, long black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Blade couldn't help but drool over her beauty.  
"MY GOD! SHE'S THE HOTTEST BABE I'VE EVER SEEN!" Blade yelled with blood shooting out from his nose.  
"I'LL FIGHT HER FIRST GUYS!" Blade said running to the arena.  
"No... It can't be, BUT HOW, HOW DO YOU LIVE?!" cried nervously.  
" , what do you mean?" Cruz asked.  
"That's... Karin! She was a pre Adam project experiment, it wasn't completed because of lack of funding from before I worked for triple six!" said with fear in his face.  
"BLADE DON'T FIGHT HER!" Gido yelled.  
"DON'T WORRY GIDO, I'M GONNA MARRY HER! THEN YOU'LL BE A GRANDFATHER!" Blade said with laughter in his voice.  
"That idiot he doesn't understand!" cried.  
"What do you mean old man?" Vegeta asked.  
"She was created, to be even stronger... than the second one!" Gido yelled.  
"THE SECOND ONE!" Uchida cried.  
Blade was ready to fight, not knowing that he was fighting an artificial god.  
"Adam Blade, prepare to die!"  
END OF CHAPTER 9


End file.
